What Hell gave
by Hopefulheroism
Summary: "Leave your soft heart come the devil himself,become strong like an ogre! become fierce as a demon.You must learn that the only way to endure cruelty here, is to become cruel yourself. Otherwise Nino . . ." Ichigo and his mother get taken by Grand Fisher on the day Ichigo's mom should've died; this is the story of how they survive and get past it. (AU)


**Chapter 1: A smile lost…**

**Summary: When Grand Fisher comes to kill Masaki; he is too late and Ishin tries to intervene which results in Ichigo and Masaki being dragged off to ****Hueco Mundo**** where Ashido finds them and kills Grand Fisher; Ichigo then learns to survive in hell. And when Ichigo returns; the world he left behind might look like a dream…**

**That's all I really have for now with those. I will be making Ichigo a lot stronger and his Hollow will be different from Canon; he'll still have the famous foul mouth though. I'll be writing things in Japanese style; with honorifics and Last names mentioned fist along with the most of the Japanese things and not their English translations.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach; it is the property of Tite Kubo.**

"**When I was young my pops told me I was given the name Ichigo to protect one thing no matter what. '**_**In that case**_**,' I thought, '**_**I want to protect my mom**_**...'"  
~Ichigo Kurosaki**

In a dojo of a small town near Tokyo stood a small boy. The boy was short for his age and somewhat skinny; with what seemed like little muscle. The boy was nine years of age and wore a small smile as if he smiled too much and now had what seemed a permanent set; even though he was frowning slightly in concentration. His bright orange was made to stand up even straighter by the head gear he wore for protection as he held what seemed like small fists covered in gloves. His name was Korusaki Ichigo

"Begin!" The sensei told his students.

Ichigo frowned before recklessly charging his opponent. He didn't make a plan; his form was weak and he was slow. The girl he was facing; Arisawa Tatsuki, didn't have any of these problems. She and Ichigo were friends; but inside the dojo Ichigo was at the time little more than a nuisance. He _couldn't_ fight. Tatsuki blocked the careless fist and it jarred her slightly but she delivered her own weakened punch.

In a matter of ten seconds Ichigo was sitting on the floor from a punch to his chin crying. It made Tatsuki frown; _Boys shouldn't cry!_ It showed how weak he was; and no matter how many times the sensei talked to him or how light Tatsuki was the result we're usually the same until a woman walked in and to the eyes of everyone in the building it was clear this woman was divinely beautiful.

She had dark blonde hair that reached to her lower back and loving brown eyes with small lips and a small button with a small warm smile lightening her features as she walked. She carried a bag full of shopping equipment and wore a white jersey over a light green t-shirt with a green skirt at her waist and low heeled black shoes. She carried a rain jacket for Ichigo and two umbrellas in her arms.

When Ichigo saw his mother and stopped crying in seemingly an instant it further enraged Tatsuki as she watched him running to his mother with a smile. The mother who's smile grew as she hugged him; "Did you have fun Ichigo?" Masaki Korusaki's voice was light and affectionate as she stopped squeezing Ichigo and grabbed his hands and quickly and helped him pull over the jacket; then handed Ichigo his umbrella as they walked out into the rain.

"Yes, Kaa-chan!" The boy's smile was impossibly bright almost as if it could illuminate its own path. "Tatsuki is strong; but I _will_ beat her!" The determination of the little boy made Masaki smile as she lead Ichigo on the way home. This was always a good time of day for the mother of three. She hadn't been spending as much time with Ichigo as she wanted to; she'd been too busy with helping Ishin and their daughters but like always Ichigo didn't care for that. He only cared for the fact that his mom was here and smiling at him so brightly that alone made up for everything.

A car had been driving recklessly and Ichigo's mother had smiled and refused to let him carry on walking on the side of the cars. They continued their journey through the streets at an amiable pace; Ichigo's short legs tiring from trying to keep up with his mother. It wasn't the longest of walks but Ichigo didn't have much by ways of stamina. Soon they reached the river as the sun was about to go down and with the rain it created a strangely euphoric orange glow. To Ichigo it was almost as if the sun was saying goodbye.

Masaki noticed her son staring at the sky in what you could possibly compare as a contemplative way and she chuckled slightly. "Ichigo," She got his attention as they walked onto the path the river lead unto. "Do you still think sunsets are sad?"

"Mhmm," The boy mumbled a yes; "It's like the sun is saying goodbye Kaa-chan; but why should it leave?" The boy was nine and at such an age knowing his multiplications and how to spell was the best you got with education and Masaki made sure Ichigo knew how to do both. Ichigo's mother chuckled affectionately as she stopped and ruffled his hair.

"And what of others Ichigo?" The mother asked; "Will we leave them to the darkness night brings?"

"But why can't they get their own sun Kaa-chan? The night is scary…" Masaki chuckled again at his naivety before she answered.

"Ichigo, there will always be night and darkness; and where there is darkness there are forces to chase darkness away. The sun shines on each person for a short while at a time to show that it will always show that it will not leave us in darkness." She hugged the boy closer; "No matter how long the night is; sooner or later the sun will chase it away." She began to walk again after that at a more sedately pace; "Now come along Ichigo; I'm afraid of leaving your father alone in the house too long…" She said smiling and Ichigo grabbed her hand without even giving it a thought and smiled largely.

It was closer to home and in the middle of a long path home on the river side that things derailed. It began with Ichigo noticing something from the corner of his eye and walking a little slower to watch it. It was a girl; with bleach white skin and black as night hair she wore straight down and reached to her shoulders. She wore weird clothing but Ichigo paid little mind to that.

Masaki hadn't noticed her son's slowing pace but continued on contently; half dragging Ichigo through the street.

Ichigo could see ghosts. He knew what ghosts were; but unfortunately he couldn't differentiate. He stared in worry at the girl who looked blankly ahead. He didn't take notice of the blob in the sea; or the fact that the girl didn't have anything reminiscent to an expression. His only concern was the fact that the girl seemed to be swaying dangerously close to the raging river.

It seemed to Ichigo like time slowed down. He could hear his mother crying out "ICHIGO! NO!" but that didn't stop him; he was focused on the girl and just how near she was to 'death'. He knew his mother was chasing him and from a distance he could hear what he faintly recognized as his father yelling. He didn't take much notice to that and focused on saving the girl. He pushed his tired legs; somehow just as she tipped over Ichigo managed to jump and catch

…Nothing.

He was confused as he felt his mother tackled him and something red splatter over his jacket. His confusion only grew as his father seemed to jump over him and his mother at something he couldn't see. "I'LL KILL YOU!" he heard his father roar in a voice he'd never heard serving only to raise his confusion as he watched his father left what looked like a Japanese _katana_.

Something wet was coming from his mother's chest; and it felt sticky over his jacket. **"A lowly Shinigami killing me?"** The voice sent fear ripping through Ichigo as his heart pumped and thumped into his ear. The rain matted his vision but he could hear the person behind him chuckling. Something that felt oddly like hair rapped around both his mother and him and made them turn to face the person…no monster behind him.

Like a cold beat of water travelling down Ichigo's spine; fear entrapped him. The glowing red eyes seemed to freeze him into place as he tried hard to keep from crying. He could see the vine like hair had come from the creature that had both him and his mother in its grasp. He wanted to cry; to call out for his father for help and for his mother whose breathing had gone shallow to wake up, but he found his voice lost. "I may not be at my strongest, but I have more than enough strength to…KILL YOU!"

His father charged forward with speed Ichigo never knew he had and for a second Ichigo lost total sight of him as he moved too fast before appearing next to the monster's head and cutting into the monster before savagely twisting the blade and ripping it out to the right. Ichigo's eyes went wide at the sight of blood and the creature's roar as it squeezed on him and his mother on reflex agonizingly.

His mother moaned in pain as Ichigo screamed and let the tears fall. Why was this happening? He recognized the sticky liquid coming from his mother's chest sluggishly. Blood. He cried without abandon to whoever listened and his father heard. Ichigo could hear his father call for him but he was in too much pain to really hear. He could hear a faint crack by his chest and it seemed like the pain intensified.

It was too much for the young boy and soon the pain went numb as he gave way to shock. He could hear clearly again. The monster was speaking now. **"I can't believe a lowly Shinigami could do that!"** It yelled; **"I will get you later but for now I will satisfy myself with your family!"** The monster soon began to disappear into what looked like a black portal.

"NO!" Ishin cried as he tried to reach his family. It was a vain effort and the last thing Ichigo heard before he felt only darkness was his father yelling, "MASAKI, ICHIGO!" And then Ichigo was sucked into the portal…

On the other side cold fear settled on him as he found himself in front of the monster staring at it fearfully helpless. It settled him and his mother on the ground and looked with eyes that practically glowed at him, **"Hello, my little meal, my name is Grand Fisher…"** Fear consumed Ichigo as he stared with wide eyes and a closed throat at the monster. If he could breathe he would scream. **"Welcome to Hueco Mundo."**

They were in a forest; strangely large with a clearing and strange trees and fruit.

He felt compressed; restricted; like prey in front of a pack of predators. His hands were shaking and moving was impossible. "Ichigo…" he heard his mother's faint voice; but he couldn't see anything but those eyes. "Ichigo…" They blinded him and he found he couldn't even turn to look down at his mother. "Look at me…Ichigo." With great difficulty, he did and he stared at his mother's calm face showing his terror. "Calm, Ichigo, fear is useless." She sighed out with slight pain.

The monster reared back roaring to all who would come closer that this was his meal and no one else's as it prepared to strike. Ichigo could practically sense the creature's glee. "Take this…Ichigo." His mother's voice didn't waver and her calm face broke through the fear relaxing him slightly. He looked down at the hand seeing a small bag with a Japanese symbol on the front. "Throw it at him…Ichigo, it will…protect you long enough…to get away." He took it slowly as the monster charged forward teeth first.

Shakily he stood and faced the monster; "No." he said and his voice seemed more like a gasp of air than anything else. With a shaky hand he threw with everything he had the bag at the monster charging them. It hit the monster and for a fearful second nothing happened before a bright light exploded from the small bag slamming into the growling monster and Ichigo shakily stood in front of his mother shielding her as best he could from the blast.

"**I will kill you brat!"** The monster roared pushing against the blast. **"Slowly and painfully; but I will make sure you watch me kill your mother first."** He couldn't push through and Ichigo felt a bit of hope flicker in the front of his mind before that was dashed as the monster charged again. Looking back at his mother's concerned and pained expression Ichigo found courage.

With shaking arms he charged the monster with all he had. He was nine, but that didn't deter him as he faced the titan in front of him. It didn't matter, Ichigo's thoughts rung out; if he was going to die, he was going to protect his mother no matter what. He didn't make it five steps before four vines like pieces of hair attacked and the first things his mind registered was pain.

He coughed up blood glaring defiantly at the behemoth he faced. It wasn't a fight. Ichigo had lost for it could even escalate to such a level. He felt weak, he felt hopeless. He didn't want to die; he didn't want his mother to die! Painfully and with a sadistic chuckle Grand Fisher ripped the vines out and Ichigo fell forward, unable to move. "ICHIGO!" Masaki yelled horrified.

She tried to move but the pain encompassed everything and she could only drag herself closer.

For a second pain clouded all Ichigo's rational thought. He'd never felt this much and in such quick succession. It burned him to the core. And then he closed his eyes. And then bliss approached as he slowly opened his eyes to find himself standing again. Confused, he looked at his surroundings. The monster was looking at him with what Ichigo assumed was a smile on that mask. Ichigo tried to take a step back only to find his foot hitting an arm.

With horror he looked down to find a boy who was his age. The boy even had his coloured hair and was clutching his mother's hand. With a sickening realization he found himself staring at his own body with horror. A chain caught his gaze sprouting from his body's back and into his chest it locked into place. **"Oh so you're dead now!"** the beast sounded downright jolly as it chuckled; **"Don't worry boy, your mother will soon join you."**

This time he felt hopeless as the monster attacked his mother. He watched helplessly as the vine like hair turned dagger like in appearance before shooting of at a speed to fast for him to follow only to shoot straight for his mother. His mother looked at it tiredly; and at him with an expression akin to sorrow; "KAA-CHAN!" He screamed even though he knew it was hopeless. Masaki closed her eyes and accepted her fate. The pain was quick and sharp but it soon stopped and Masaki felt herself lose connection with her body.

Unlike Ichigo though her soul chain wasn't there and she wore a white _yukata__._

"**Now, my meals, you are ready!"** He let loose another bellowing laugh before charging. Masaki smiled slightly at Ichigo for courage and hugged her son as tears found their way to her eyes. Ichigo cried into her as both waited for their fate to arrive.

"It's okay Ichigo…everything will be okay…." It was slight reassurance; but their fate was something even she mourned. The monster was coming closer his leaps getting closer and slower as he went to savour the moment. Ichigo's clutched his mother tighter and closed his eyes as he waited for death. There was a sound of air parting quickly like for a knife and then a sickening schlick like a knife entering flesh before the monster roared and abruptly stopped.

Hesitantly Ichigo opened his eyes to look at what happened. The monster was gone and in its place was someone else. Ichigo wasn't sure if this person was human. He wore a black _Kimono_ with white lining the edges with a white cloth going around his midsection. The clothing looked frazzled; like it'd been torn around the edges slightly. He wore a brown fur coat with hollow masks on it and that was connected to another hollow mask he wore. The mask had two large eye holes and looked slightly look the head of a praying mantis with horns jutting out from the forehead. He had what Ichigo presumed was a _katana_

"Who-Who Are you?" Ichigo asked. The man…thing said nothing but did stare at them. "Wha-What do you want?!"

For a split second as Ichigo blinked the man jumped out of his vision before grabbing Ichigo's body as well as Masaki and hoisting them over his shoulders as he grabbed mother and son who looked at their attacker in fear. They said nothing further, hoping not to provoke the man…or beast. His grip wasn't vice-like but both could feel that if pushed the man might be able to crush them to death. Masaki just settled for smiling reassuringly at her son.

The forest rushing past them was a blur as the man raced across the land with a speed Ichigo didn't know anyone could possess. He could see passing blurs of colour but he couldn't identify what they were at this speed it was just too fast for them. Soon they reached a cave where the man dropped the bodies uncaringly and although Ichigo and Masaki were outraged they said nothing. They picked up their bodies; and the feeling was weird to Ichigo as he touched his own dead body and put them delicately in the cave where they followed the man.

The man with the skull mask went to sit a stone step in the cave and they stared at their surroundings. It was very Spartan in appearance. It had a cloth on the floor and pieces of clothing stuck to the wall like a collage. "I am Ashido." His sudden voice made Ichigo jump but his mother held it in. "And you are in the forest of Menos."

"What do you – What do you want with us?" His mother's voice was stronger this time and Ichigo felt her hand grasp the side of his head and put it close to her. She also paled slightly at hearing their location. She might not have been a full born _Quincy_ but she was still taught about such things and she felt fear shivering down her spine.

For a second longer they stared into the mask before Ashido sighed and removed it. "I am a _Shinigami_…" he then went on to explain the duties of Shinigami and just what happened to them. He pointed to Masaki; "You are dead," he said simply; "You can return to your body and by all rights should be in Soul Society right now but unfortunately you are not." He tilted his head to the side; "You're son though is an interesting case."

Masaki didn't care if she was alive. She didn't care that she should be in Soul Society; all she cared for was the fact that Ichigo was now in trouble and she could do nothing in this damned forest. "H-How so?" It was sickening how such a nice day had gone wrong so quickly.

"He isn't dead…" Her hopes soared by such a simple statement but it soon plummeted with worry as he continued. "But he might as well be. The amount of reiatsu he's releasing is…is amazing and that will attract attention. Something we do not need here." Slowly Masaki and Ichigo sat down on the floor seeing as there was really nowhere else to sit. "Still it is quite amazing that he can actually release so much while still alive."

Fear pounded at Ichigo as he stared at them; how had his life changed so quickly? In the span of _hours_ he had gone from hearing about his next karate lesson to hearing about monsters who wanted to eat him. He shook with fear; and trepidation. He was nine, what was he supposed to do in such a position? Masaki looked at Ichigo and then at the man. "What do you plan to do?"

Ashido stood up slowly and shrugged off the fur jacket. "It is the duty of a Shinigami to protect innocent souls and help them on, to soul society..." he looked at the boy with a serious expression; "Unfortunately there are only two ways out of Hueco Mundo that I know of. The first is through an exit protected by Vasto Lorde Hollows. I am not strong enough to beat them."

"And the second?" Ichigo asked unsurely.

"Through a Gillian entering the material world." He said honestly; "It hasn't happened in centuries; and it is all hope we have of exiting this place really…" he paused, he knew that his brutal honesty only caused their hopes to deflate; "I will protect you though; but I cannot do it forever; the boy's reiatsu is too uncontrolled and we will not survive hordes and hordes of hollows."

"So…what'll you do with me?" Ichigo asked cautiously. All this sounded so fast; so insane; so improbable. He didn't want to believe it; he wanted to wake up and have his _living_ mom serving them all hot chocolate as his father's insanely tried to sneak attack him. Somehow his mother was always there when he tried and each time it ended the same. With his father bruised and pained clutching his best friend down below screaming how mean Masaki was to him.

It always made him smile. He wasn't smiling anymore…

Before Ichigo could react Ashido had cut his Soul Chain at the half way junction. Masaki stared at the soul chain the disappeared from the body's back in horror. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled with her hand over her mouth. Ashido paid her no mind but stared at the boy directly in front of him.

"I will make you a Shinigami. Only the strong survive here; and I _will_ make you strong…"

**(Human World)  
~Two days later~**

It was in the afternoon as the man entered the bar. Misery and pain were the only expressions he wore. It was the second night he'd came here. He'd gotten a babysitter to look after his two girls. Well babysitter was probably the wrong word. His old friend at the candy shop had made sure that Tessai watched over his kids closely. He'd been afraid to face his two five year old daughters after he explained to them what happened to their mother and brother.

They were young and the concept of dead didn't really stick. Even if that wasn't entirely accurate. He felt hopeless misery and pain crash through everything.

_I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH!_

His first bit of alcohol went down quickly, and the second and third were hasty to follow. The _sake_ burned his throat but it would take a while for the world to get hazy. He was good with alcohol; he had to be if he wanted to survive Kyoraku-taicho's drinking games. He was good but unfortunately not on the level of his old friend in the eighth division. It didn't matter though; the sake tasted good, it burned and it washed away his memory for a few minutes.

He didn't pay attention. He didn't care to. He didn't notice the door open or the two occupants enter who'd come here just for him. "Ah, Korusaki-san!" The bright and spry and irritating as all nine hells voice of Urahara Kisuke broke through the small fog in his mind. "I didn't know you came here to drink; how fortunate we meet here, eh Yoruichi?"

If Ishin felt up to the mood he would have snorted at his old friend. He wasn't at all surprised Kisuke knew where he was or that Yoruichi was there with a strangely soft smile to her usually coy face. A lot of people stared at the duo. More for the fact of just how hot the goddess of Flash was than the fact of just how weird Kisuke was. And thirty years ago; Ishin would've have happily joined the men staring at her breasts.

Yoruichi didn't seem to notice which made Ishin roll his eyes as he went back to his drink. Ishin knew that she was lapping up the attention and would have probably smirked if not for his condition. He wasn't exactly as fresh as usual. He'd slept what little he could on the couch. He couldn't bear being in the same bed without Masaki and knowing just where she was.

It was surprising to see Yoruichi at all. He'd heard from Kisuke that she'd gone another of her adventures in December…it was June now. Judging by the sad smile on her face either Kisuke had told her or she'd found out another way. The man next to him didn't even care that he was openly staring at her; then again the man had begun drinking before Ishin even showed up.

Yoruichi smiled seductively at him; "Would you mind if I sit next to my friend; it would be real nice of you…" _Hook, line…_

"O-Okay." … _and_ _Sinker._

Ishin shook his head at his friend before taking a swig of the sake and then quickly having a refill. Soon enough Yoruichi sat next to him again with that damn soft almost apologetic expression. She tenderly put her arm around Ishin's shoulder and leaned her head against his arm. "It's good to see you, _baka_…"

Urahara gasped as he saw them; "You don't hug me when you see me!" He practically screeched; he cried as he said "I thought you were my friend –"

Soon Kisuke went flying into a wall holding his face as he slid down and went into a foetal position muttering about Yoruichi's cruelty as he twitched now and then. "BAKAMONO!" She seethed before going back to hugging her friend. Most of the bar's patrons were now wide eyed as they quickly averted gazing at her. They didn't want to share Kisuke's fate. "How're ya holding up?"

Ishin sighed. He didn't give the 'crying' Kisuke a second glance as he continued drinking before answering her. "I'm tired…"

"Mhmm, you look it." She said giving him a small squeeze. "If there was anything we could do…I'd do it in a heartbeat." She answered sincerely. "How about your daughters, how are they holding up?"

Ishin closed his eyes at the mention of his girls. Images from memory swirled. Yuzu's tear filled and confused face denying any notion of their death as she ran off to her room; Karin's blank and impassive expression along with how she'd said she go to soccer practice. He didn't miss the single tear that left his daughter's grasp as she made her exit. "They're in pain; they're confused about the subject and try to deny it. Karin's been holding out as best she could and Yuzu hasn't stopped crying…"

"I'm so sorry Ishin…" She said as she stopped him from having another cup of sake. "I know this hurts; but this is not the way to go about this…Masaki would have wanted you to be there for them."

"…"

"I know Ishin; believe me I know how hard it is to lose a mother…" She hesitated; "Doing what you're doing…you're not helping them."

"…"

"Ishin-"

"What would you have me do Yoruichi?" he finally muttered. "My wife and son are gone; lost to some hollow. What can I possibly do now?"

Yoruichi decided this was as good a time to stop coddling him. She uncaringly drew back and slapped him across the face. "Masaki would have done a lot worse." She answered his incredulous face. "Your daughters need you Ishin…now more than ever."

"You're…right."

"Yes!" Urahara broke into the conversation with a big grin and an already forming bruise on his chin. "Yoruichi's always right!" He said almost succeeding in shocking Ishin.

Yoruichi raised her fist and Urahara looked at it warily while Yoruichi just smirked and patted his head above his hat. "Good boy." She ignored Urahara's exasperated sigh as she rounded back on Ishin. "So what're you gonna do now?"

It was a minute before Ishin answered and his two friends waited for it patiently. "I want to protect them…and no matter how strong I get their reiatsu is strong and hollows will be attracted to it here in the material world."

Now Urahara's grin was gone as he had a serious expression. "You want to go to Soul Society; get your noble status back and use that for protection." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yes…" he answered. "There's only one problem…"

"Your daughter's have quite some reiatsu; on the level to possibly reach a high seated position." Ishin simply nodded to Urahara; while the man liked to deceive people into thinking he was a fool; he was anything but. "And then they are going to get curious when the girls can't access their reiatsu due to being alive." Urahara's grin was back now; "And you know of only two ways to get a soul to get to their reiatsu."

"Yes…" Ishin was smart, but even he couldn't follow this lone of thinking properly; "You are not putting my daughters through you TORTURES!" he yelled.

"Ai, Ishin, do you really believe I would do such a thing?"

Yoruichi snorted. "With you Kisuke, nobody knows." She didn't mind saying that to him or his slight glower he gave her.

"So just what is your plan?" A confused Ishin spoke.

"Well there is this device that I recently made that might help." He replied offhandedly as he walked away; "It's amazing what you can do with a goal in mind!"

"Yoruichi rolled her eyes as she smirked softly at Ishin; "If only he could use that brain of his to actually earn some money…" She said as she squeezed his hand before standing up to walk.

"Hey!" Urahara's cried in outrage but Yoruichi ignored him.

Ishin looked at her as she walked past him. "Thank you…" he said with hooded eyes.

**There you go! The first chapter! At first I didn't want Masaki alive but decided that Ichigo is in hell, I'd at least give him some form of happiness. And Masaki can give him at least a semblance of an education. And to all those complaining that Ichigo is weak; because I know there will be. Ichigo is nine; what nine year old wouldn't be afraid in such a situation? He'll be a bad ass again soon…**


End file.
